


I imagine

by Mermaid_Failbetter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught watching porn, Caught while masturbating, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, Imaginary Male Stiles Stilinski, Just popped into my head, KayReaper, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn watching check list, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Slighty betaed, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF did I write, Wondering what its like to be a man, first time smut, gay porn, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Failbetter/pseuds/Mermaid_Failbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning is a bit slow so I fast forward a bit and suddenly there’s a guy ramming his dick down another man’s throat. Repeatedly. </p>
<p>“OH MY GOSH STILES” I hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so it's probably going to be awful.
> 
> This story just got stuck in my head and yolo.
> 
> I'm so embarrassed to be posting this. Ekk.
> 
> Slighty betaed by KayReaper. This boy specialises in crossovers, you should definitely check out his stories, and while you're at it might as well check out my other stories too. (They're teen).

My check list:  
-Empty house /check. Dad just left for work and his shift doesn’t end till 3AM. No chance of him showing up uninvited.

-Headphones /check. I know what you’re thinking, headphones? Well even though I’m home alone, I still feel self-conscious when doing this.

-Tissues /check. There’s a box of tissues to my left in case I make a mess. Lets be real, for when I make a mess.

-Bed /check. Because there’s no way I’m doing this standing.

-Pornographic content /check. ‘Cause life would be boring without it. Right? And the purpose of this experiment would be pointless without it as well.

Finally –My naked body /check. I’m not a freshmen who dry humps their pillow with their panties on. If I’m doing this, I’m going full Monty. Got it?

I’m on my bed, I’m calm and all the points on my checklist have been met. 

Let’s do this. 

Sitting crossed legged, I type into Bing-, yes I know, no one uses Bing, but this way it won’t come up in the suggestions box on Google if someone uses my laptop- 

‘Porn’, various links come up, but I’m only looking for one. 

Trusty Porn Hub. 

When the website has loaded I go into the categories and click on ‘gay’. I Surf through the videos until I find one that looks interesting and click on it. Placing my laptop against the wall and slotting in my headphones, I lie on my back and turn to the right to see the screen. My right hand reaches down between my legs and just rests there, waiting for the video to get exciting. The beginning is a bit slow so I fast forward a bit and suddenly there’s a guy ramming his dick down another man’s throat, repeatedly. 

“OH MY GOSH STILES,” I hear.

I flip, scrambling onto my knees I yank my headphones out and grab the laptop to cover my tits and vagina. Standing there gaping is Scott, his cheeks have started to turn red, but he hasn’t turned away yet. 

“SCOTT! TURN AROUND!” I yell. He slaps his hand over his eyes and spins on his heel, untangling myself from my sheet I slip underneath them, my laptop –which I may have forgotten about- slips off the bed, the headphones are pulled out and the distinctive sound of two guys moaning fills the open space of the room. 

My face reddens even more as the sounds continue to fill the room. Slowly Scott turns around, crouches to the floor and turns off the porn. 

“Err,” he starts “gay porn?”

“I was experimenting,” I snap. He holds up his hands in a complacent manner then points to the bed. I nod and shuffle over to the wall. He lies down on top of the covers and stares at the ceiling. That’s all he does, stare. The silence starts to get stifling and I’m starting to feel claustrophobic. Something needs to be said, words need to leave someone’s mouth. 

“How did you get in?” I mumble.

“The window,” he points in the direction of it and sure enough what had been closed is now wide open.

“Stupid wolves and their wolfy powers, always climbing through my bedroom window, gonna give me a heart attack,” I whisper. 

“Aren’t you wondering why I was watching gay porn and not lesbian –which is so not made for lesbians- or straight?” I say after a few more seconds. He doesn’t say anything so I fill in his silence. 

“I was gathering data, for some potential future fantasies. Like it’s not that I want to be a guy but…. Sometimes I wonder what it’s like,” I glance over to see Scott looking at me, I blush and turn away. Closing my eyes I continue “like I wonder what it’s like to have a dick, to get a blow job,”

“I only imagine myself with guys, but I can picture it. To have them mouth their way up my shaft slowly, and when they reach the top they gently suckle the tip through their lips, one hand at the bottom of my shaft, while the other fondles my balls. They keep doing this and my hips are involuntarily bucking upwards, but each time it happens they pull back and I’m left frustrated, so frustrated that the next time the tip is in their mouth I shove my hands into their hair and pull their face harshly towards my pubic region, and I’ll groan. I’ll groan so loud. I can imagine pulling back and apologising, only to have them shake their head and steady their hands on my thighs, obvious permission that it’s okay for me to carry on. I’ll thrust my hips forward moaning at the feel of their tongue at the underside of my dick, massaging it. In and out that’s the motion I’ll have. Thrusting my hips forward roughly each time hitting the back of their throat. One time I’ll do it and he’ll start to cough and I’ll pull back slightly then thrust forwards going down their throat, their nose buried in my pubes and I’d be able to feel hot breath from his nose. The muscles in his throat will tighten as he swallows. This will happen a couple times and suddenly I’ll start to feel a warm tightening sensation in my lower stomach, I’ll shove my dick to the back of his throat as I feel myself start to come, part way through I’ll pull out coming on his face. He’ll look up at me and smile, face covered. I’ll scoop the rest up and put in his mouth and he’ll lick it all off until all my fingers are clean.” I huff and then register what I’d said. My longwinded, embarrassing, full detailed description. I immediately blush deeper, if that were possible. 

I then feel the need to continue, venting my thoughts and feelings on my best friend. I know I’m embarrassing him, not just myself. But we’re practically family,  
he needs to be as flustered.

“But that’s not all I imagine, sometimes I imagine fucking someone. After having fingered him open slowly, running my fingers up his inner thighs and feeling him shiver. I’ll slowly slick up my dick, I want to just shove myself in, but teasing him and hearing him mewl like a kitten is just too much fun. Softly I’ll run my tip up and over his ring. He’ll start to make these little impatient sounding noises, but I won’t give him what he wants. As I’m about to run over his ring again he’ll push his hips back, engulfing my dick in his heat. We’ll moan together and I’ll almost come at how tight he is. I’ll have to pull back and grab the base of my dick until the build-up of tension vanishes. Then I’ll slide my way in from tip to base and we’ll both moan again pulling out until just the tip is left in and then I’ll thrust back in, my thrusts will be slow but sharp and hard, hitting him in his sweet spot. I’ll reach around and start to pump my fist around his dick, his ass will start to clench around me and I’ll moan at how good it feels. He’ll moan loudly as he comes, his ass tightening around my dick, he’ll be so tight that it’s hard for me the still thrust in and out. But I’ll persevere, and his tightness will drag me to my climax, I’ll come deep inside him and he’ll milk me for everything I have.” I’m getting breathless and I’m feeling warm between my thighs. I hear Scott sniff and then I hear the sheets crumple.

“You can’t fully experience gay sex without bottoming, and that’s my last fantasy. I’ll be on my knees all needy and whining, my face and chest lower than my hips, I’ll be presenting myself, so they know how desperately I want to feel them inside me. I’ll want it rough and fast and he’ll give me what I want. In one fell swoop he’ll shove his dick in me and bottom out, I’ll moan because I feel so full, and before I have time to adjust, he’ll pull out and harshly thrust back in never giving me time to adjust, this’ll result in me constantly being in surprised pleasure. His thrusts will be so strong that I’m rocking forward and my arms can no longer keep me up, my arms will give out and my face and chest will be pressed into the sheets, the angle will change and his sharp thrust will be directed directly onto my prostate. I’ll scream out in pleasure as he continues to abuse it. I’ll hear him groan and he’ll start to speed up, constantly hitting me in the same place as my breath catches. A warm sensation will start to build-up and suddenly I’m coming. Untouched. It lasts longer than ever before, and he’s still pounding into my ass prolonging my orgasms. Suddenly he shoves deep into me and I feel him unload himself into my bowels, moaning loud.” By the time I finish I’m out of breath and my thighs are pressed together. 

I open my eyes to glance at Scott, he’s looking at the ceiling face flushed and lips pursed. He gets off the bed hands in front of his crotch and clears his throat. “Umm, I’m gonna…. See you tomorrow. Yeah? Yeah. Bye” and then he’s gone. 

Well that was…. Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this Drabble. Has anybody else (beside Stiles) been in a situation like this?
> 
> Also has anybody else been watching porn -but it's boring as fuck- fast forward a bit and then its all exciting? Then you're left think what did I miss? How did this escalate from nothing to this in the 30 seconds I forwarded?
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid


End file.
